Forever Chained
by RootLess
Summary: After their life on earth... Light and L will see each other again. It's the bond between them, that will never let them forget. They are chained... forever.


**A/N: **

**FIRST) Special thanks to PitA – PartyintheAfterlife, who did the Beta !! You are wonderful :)**

**SECOND) This is my first Death Note fanfiction and my first fanfiction in English. I hope you will enjoy it and I hope you'll write some reviews, because I'd really like to know if the plot and the English is fine :) . If you have any ideas or suggestions … don't hesitate and help me out.**

**Of course, nothing belongs to me it's just the plot I made up. The characters belong to the great creators of Death Note ****Tsugumi Ōba and Takeshi Obata. (Thank you for this wonderful Story!)**

**AH STOP!! Before you begin to read you should know, that this story plays AFTER the end of Death Note so therefore it is full of very, very hard spoilers. So if you don't want to know, how the anime ends or the fight between Light and L, then you shouldn't read the story… or go to youtube and finish watching the anime NOW ;) **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

** Nothingness**

A faint shimmer caught the young man's attention while he moved his feet over a rocky path. At first he was surprised that there even was something that could catch his attention. Usually there was nothing in this desolate place but grey objects and these objects _never_ shimmered. To examine what he saw from the corner of his eye's he carefully kneeled down. Although he did not really think it could harm him he was still very cautious with every uncommon happening. You never knew what surprise it held.

The all covering grit revealed a tiny piece of a silver object, which seemed to be buried beneath the ground. His hand moved hesitantly to the item and immediately after his hand came in contact with it, he rushed back. Too surprised by touching something that didn't feel like dust.  
_Calm down, Light, it's nothing_, he calm himself, but he was slightly agitated because of this uncommon object shimmering towards him. Whenever Light was confronted with something new in this world, although that happened almost never, he became very suspicious. Not because anything had ever harmedhim but because there was barely anything happening. He was used to silence, grit and himself, therefore every other occurrence was worth to be dealt with precaution.  
After he paused for a few seconds and was sure the object remained where it was, his hand reached out for it once more. This time he did not pulled his fingers back but wandered over the silver thing. It was cold and slick. When his fingernails knocked against it he could hear a quiet sound. A sound that was somehow familiar.

Again he remained still and wondered from where he knew it. _ Definitely not from here, that stuff is just grey, dusty and useless. Actually, something like this has to be from another planet… another dimension...I know the sound… so maybe, just maybe…_ The young men smirked for a few seconds_… maybe it comes from the human world. _Driven by his thoughts he felt exhilaration rise inside his body. Could it be possible that something from the human world existed in this lonely place?  
Just thinking this might be true caused something to occur that had not for a very long time: Light was caught by curiosity. He could not wait to see what attracted his interest. He could not wait and grasped energetically for the silver object. The grit fell off it when Light wrenched it from the ground and he finally knew what had been covered in all the dust and tiny, grey stones.

Light was holding a handcuff made of hard steel. It must have been buried for years yet it was clean and the silver coating was shining so bright in this world's light that the young man needed a little time to get used to the blinding glowing. When he could remove his protective hands from his eyes he glared at another silver object that dangled from the handcuff. This one was thin and long, composed of tiny oval rings and reached into the ground.  
From the moment Light realized what he was holding his body stiffened. He was unable to move his limbs anymore; neither did he want to believe what he saw.

"What?" his croaky voice gasped in disbelief. It had been months, maybe a year since he last used it. His gaze fell down at the chain that was connected to the silver circlet and therefore connected to memories that now rushed through his brain and soul.

_ Someone handcuffing him, rustling of the chain links whenever they moved, being watched, guarded twenty-four-seven, never alone, never private, there was always someone else with him… someone… _

"Stop, " he sighed stressed by all the reminiscences that were forcing their way into his consciousness. Light's knees were trembling. He could not bear all these emotions and experiences that were linked to the memories. Voices were yelling inside his head, some louder than others, constantly interrupting each other and mixing up with his own thoughts.

"_-feel that you are the first frie-"_ Friend? How could you have considered me-_"-lly thought you were Kir-"_I was Kira,  
almost all the time, and you nev-_ "-my deduction was wrong."_ It wasn't and you always knew- _"You and I will be parting soon."_ How could you have known this at all? Why? So shortly after I planned your death…

"Damn!" his hands were squeezing against his head; his thoughts were spinning faster and faster. Finally understanding why he, Light Yagami, the over average student and boy, was stuck in this gloomy place. Stuck in Nothingness. All the idealistic visions he had had, the deeds he had committed and the challenging relation to a special person were flushing back into his mind. Piece by piece. And every single piece made him feel worse: Create Utopia and therefore kill people, even innocent ones, even friends and family. How could _he_ get this far to slay all those humans for an alleged higher meaning? Like a lot of his former classmates he had abhorred criminal acts and was filled with indignation when he heard about the increasing rate of rape and murder. This rotten side of the world was really disgusting and therefore, of course, he was willing to do everything to eliminate crime. Almost. Because he was also known for being reasonable and reliable although he was sometimes a little bit too aspiring. But that is why he wanted to fight criminals as a police officer, like his father, and not as a self-proclaimed god. No, that had never been his plan. So, why did he become the bestial mass murderer Kira? For what reason had he decided to strike that path of evil?

Under the weight of his desperate thoughts he sunk to the ground. His knees fell onto the grit and his bottom laid between his feet._Why did I do this? _His eyes were gliding down to his opened hands. He never killed someone with them physically… notwithstanding, because of these hands ten of thousands maybe hundred of thousands of people had died. His heart was beating heavily against his chest.  
_  
_The memories became present once more. The day he received the notebook, he actually _was_ skeptic about its purpose but after he had experienced the power of the Death Note… well, in the end he was just a rotten human striving for endless power. It didn't take him long to understand how to use it efficiently and the idea for what he should use it was forming very fast. _He_ was selected to free the earth from criminals and corruption; _he_ was predestined to become the god and creator of this perfect world.

Light felt disgust blazing inside of him, disgust that was addressed to him. How contradictory to free the world from crime, murder and rape by using the same weapons. In this moment he realized painfully that, in fact, he was not bright at all. The entire struggle with the world's best detective might have shown Light's intelligent mind, but also his stupid, idealistic perception. The entire time he had strived for his aim he has not seen how senseless it was, how unreachable the idea of a rot-free world by killing those who were the embodiment of the rotten. By thishe would never have eliminated the roots of crime. Never. When he was Kira, he didn't take this into consideration, he was just too mesmerized by the vision of _his_ ideal world. He had wanted to make this come true at any cost. _I was so crazy. Damn it! A fucking idealistic teen with no sense for reality. _ Yeah, as Kira he had totally forgotten realism when he declared himself as justice.

_Justice_. Lights head sank onto his chest when he thought of that word. There was someone else who named himself justice. This person was the three world's best detectives and hired to catch Kira. Finally a person who could keep up with him. _No, he couldn't just keep up with me, he was a__freaking__genius. It was not in his power to reveal my true identity with valid proof, but he always suspected me. Always. Even during the time we were friends, at least on surface. Or was he honest as he said he considered me as a friend? Ryuuzaki… _Anew pictures of past experiences were flashing through his mind: A silver chain that had connected two so different but at the same time so similar people. Sitting all day and night in front of monitors, analyzing incoming information with a partner, talking to someone without barriers. The more he remembered those challenging and sophisticated conversations Light recognized how much he missed them… how much he missed him…  
_  
_"NO!"he finally shouted to stop his thoughts. And with that relieving outburst he calmed down. Still, his breathing was hard and hectic but his body was not as numb as before. _Stay calm, Light, stop letting these memories overwhelm you. _He straightened up his posture and tried to breathe slowly and controlled.

After some more minutes and a couple of attempts to breathe deeply he gained his realistic perception of life back._ What has happened is past and I know it was more than wrong, but I cannot change what I've done, so stop being so emotional, this won't get me anywhere…  
_When he felt his breathing and brain working regular again, he dared to glance at the handcuff and chain once more. Now that he was able to hold back his emotions he really felt a desire to know why _he_ found this item that was so full of memories and meanings at least to him. There had to be a reason, hadn't there? In all these years he had lived here he never met another human being. And even if there was someone, how high was the chance that that person had the same intense and formative bond to handcuffs with an elongated chain as he had? That likelihood was definitely very low! Fine, then it was clear he _was _supposed to find this object of his former life. Now he only had to figure out _why_ he was the one to find them.

Light was walking up and down, hoping that would help him to find the solution.  
_Okay, think of it. What are the handcuffs symbolizing? Surveillance? Conviction? Punishment?_ Could it be that he would be punished for his deeds by being chained up to handcuffs once again? But what difference would that make? Even if he was supposed to stay here it would not be like he would miss anything. This whole world looked the same way everywhere: there was just grey grit all over the place and eerie blackness unfurling over his head.  
_Punishment ...? _A sigh escaped his lips. _That's nonsense, Light!_ His brain was working hard. All the questions he was asking himself overstrained his rusty deductive skills. He was not able to find the meaning and that displeased him very much. Once he had been really good at that. Why couldn't he get back to this state easily? _Come on, Light, concentrate on the facts!_  
How come that something like this was placed in this world? Who in the first place could have brought it here? And how? Could it have been a former owner of a Death Note?  
Light shook his head again. That would not bring him any further. Who cares how the handcuffs found their way into this world; that would not reveal why he was supposed to find them at all, right?  
_No, get back to the handcuffs. And facts. What are the facts? _Still holding the silver circlet in his hands he moved closer to the spot in which the chain disappeared. _I hold one part of the handcuffs and the other, if there is one, must be hidden underground. _He carefully pulled the chain so grit fell off it and more of the silver steel emerged on the surface. Light repeated that act curiously once again and as expected more of the chain was recovered from underneath. _That's quite interesting. The chain doesn't reach_ into _the ground but runs _parallel _to it!_

"Hmm." he sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, still holding the handcuff. Thinking about what he had discovered a conclusion was about to form inside his brain, however it was still imperfect. To him it seemed obvious that the chain would lead him to the secret of these incidents or at least give him more hints. Still, Light was very suspicious.

All of a sudden, he had found in the world to which he has been banished to suffer by merely doing nothing**,** an object that was definitely symbolic for a part of his life. And when he had thought of the reasons it made him feel like he had a mission. Would there be something else than just wandering over the grit and longing for alternation? That was totally against the concept of punishment by being exposed to Nothingness, right? How odd! If this task really should be his mission it would be a pleasure to solve it and not a punishment.  
And the more his reasonable mind was telling him how absurd the theory of a mission was, he really wondered if he just made up all this stuff and was finally cracking up.  
Then again there was something inside Light keeping him from believing he was going insane. This something told him to go on with his theory and find out if it was true.

The young man came to a conclusion. Even if he just imagined this whole story: who cares?  
"Yeah", Light said with a determined voice. _Let's go and find out where this relict will lead me. _He pulled at the chain, freed it from all the dust and followed its path.

--


End file.
